


Under The Cover

by kimin_tsukiyotake



Category: Golden Girls
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26397337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimin_tsukiyotake/pseuds/kimin_tsukiyotake
Summary: A little something I've written during class.Take a break, ily.
Relationships: Blanche Devereaux/Rose Nylund
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Under The Cover

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I've written during class. 
> 
> Take a break, ily.

_"the day after Dorothy had quit smoking"_

The two women recoiled, shuddering under the fuzzy baby blue blanket draped over two chairs. In the safety of the warm blanket, Blanche basked in her friend's beauty, she looked even more stunning as the soft lighting from outside of the fort complemented her features. Her blue eyes glazing over Rose's enticing and moist lips, in the heat of the moment, Blanche had let her emotions get the best of her as she connected her lips on her best friend's.

Shocked, Rose sat frozen for a second before closing her eyes and reciprocating the warm, tender kiss. Her hand found its place on the other's flushed red cheek.

As moments flew by, their hearts raced faster and faster that they were struggling to breathe. Blanche didn't want the kiss to end but they needed air. Their lips slowed down, parting merely centimeters away. Both were harbouring deep, heavy breaths and crimson red cheeks. Rose started to giggle, placing her forehead on her friend's shoulder

"Oh so you find Dorothy almost strangling me funny huh? What are you two even doing down there?" Sophia had lifted the cloth

It was their little secret. It was just a kiss... Or was it more than that?


End file.
